There are several types of towers used to hold land-based antennas for cellular/PCS communication. Where zoning requirements, restrictive covenants or other provisions or desires require aesthetically acceptable configurations, concealed (monopole) antenna towers are often used. These antennas are integrated within common pole-like objects such as, for example, flag poles, mono palms and other type tree poles, street-lights, stop-lights and other utility poles (e.g., any type of monopole structure). The concealed antenna towers are configured so that the antennas are not externally visually apparent. The concealed antenna towers have a tubular structure with an internal, longitudinally-extending cavity that holds cables/transmission lines. The concealed antenna towers can hold one or several vertically stacked antenna canisters within a shroud or exterior that surrounds and encloses the antenna canisters. The concealed antenna towers are thus known as “poles” and “slick sticks.” See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,222,503 and 5,963,178, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
In the past, while some concealed antenna towers are designed to allow additional antenna canisters at the top of the tower after original placement, to add additional antenna canister space for additional antenna capacity beyond its original design to an erect concealed tower at other sub-top locations, the tower was taken down and usually replaced.